Against the Lockers
by missthneed
Summary: Craig and Tweek have a quickie in the school hallway.


The sound of nothing echoed like nails on a chalkboard. A very constant lack of noise that Tweek was acutely aware of. He was acutely aware of everything anyways, from the line of paint chipping off his locker walls to the gentle breath against the side of his neck.

Brushes of black hair tickled his shoulders, yet another thing he was aware of too closely. Heightened senses had him entirely focused on that and the arms wrapped around his waist. He just needed to grab his backpack. Just that but it was a chore.

A nose was burrowing deeper.

"Is Red Racer new tonight?" Tweek was fumbling with his notebook. Shakes made the zipper on his backpack stay in place. "Wanna marathon when we get home?" Talking helped. At last the bag opened up and started consuming his school supplies. Air blew into the crook of his neck. Craig shifted his face and Tweek's shoulders tightened.

Lips were definitely on his skin.

"Tomorrow." There they were again. "I was thinking we could do something else." The smirk plastered on Craig's face was obvious. Didn't need to see it to believe it.  
>The taller boy rolled his eyes. "Been waiting all day for that?"<p>

"You know it."

"How flattering."

"I try my best."

"Then we can see how I'm feeling when we get home."

"Why wait?"

"Do you even have to—" Tweek's teeth clenched at the sudden presence of a tongue tracing up a vein. He resisted the urge to melt into his boyfriend right there, certainly wanting to as the tongue was replaced with a mouth kissing his jaw. "D-Dude—not here!"

A bratty sigh joined the silence. "I really don't want to wait."

"Too bad!"

"Everyone's in class, dude. We so got time for this."

Tweek glanced backwards, down the long winding hallway. All the doors he could see were closed, filled with classmates being bored to tears through any number of lectures. He could also see the restrooms as well. If they weren't going to wait that was always a good option.

Not that he had the chance to suggest it. Arms around his stomach moved. The presence behind shifted and Craig was against the lockers, smiling broadly. "We got this." A hand tugged at Tweek's arm, pulling him closer. "Trust me, dude."

"What are we even doing?" Tweek finally asked in agreement, leaving behind his backpack and locker to be guided over. This was a terrible idea but the boy in the chullo was too excited to be ignored. He'd just bitch and moan until they got back to his place otherwise. That was more annoying than this. Tweek could handle this.

The smile on Craig's face widened as he did. Once hands were on his hips, he brought his arms up to Tweek's shoulders. Those stupid braces seemed to shine. "Let's see where this goes."

Blond eyebrows bustled. "I-I need a plan." Long fingers hooked into the beltloops on tight jeans, tugging at them. It pressed everything up. And with the pressing Tweek could get a good view of just why they were so tight. Heat hit his cheeks as Craig spoke.

"Getting off is the plan."

The heat rose as hips rolled forward and the familiar bulge pushing against his zipper slid. Craig's eyes closed blissfully.

"So far so good."

Tweek gulped. Fear was filling his shaky frame. Everyone was in class but what if someone came out to wander the halls and saw them? How did you even get out of that situation? You couldn't exactly play it off. Especially since this was definitely looking to be going further than make outs. It never stayed there when it came to Craig.

At least there was more to the fear. The pit of his stomach felt full. Hot. He felt a bit hot everywhere and the expression of total douchebag on Craig's face wasn't helping matters. He went to kiss off the smirk there.

Bad idea.

The arms on his shoulders pulled him closer. A simple kiss was turned more with Craig tilting into his face. His eyes came open, half-lidded and teasing. He sucked on Tweek's lip and that was it.

"D-Dude—" The blond couldn't get much else out, consumed in lips again. They lingered longer, long enough to feel tongue against his.

Craig wasn't giving much waiting time was he? No time to consider rushing to that restroom or not even attempting this - not that Tweek was thinking much about either anymore.

He was really interested now in the state of Craig's arousal.

They'd hear if a door opened right? It didn't matter how far they went as long as they kept quiet and attentive. Tweek was more than prepared for both. Craig though…

The noirette's tongue was leaving his mouth. Lips were moving to kiss cheeks, jawline, ears, tugging on an ear. Hands played at the nap of his neck.

Tweek took a hitching breath. The only noise he was willing to make right now. Craig could take all their words. He was mumbling something too quiet to hear. Or he just couldn't focus on the boy's words.

They grew in volume as the fingers on beltloops moved against zipper. "Get to work, dude. We don't have all day."

"Is that supposed to be bedroom talk?" Tweek whispered.

"We're not in a bedroom are we." Craig's voice trailed off into a hum. The fingers were replaced with the heel of Tweek's hand rubbing. His head titled back against the lockers, a stupid grin coming to his face. That had successfully shut him up it seemed.

As reward, the freckled boy started a line of nips on the curve of exposed skin. Hands on his hair grasped, pulling at the crazy yellow fluffs and keeping him close as bruises were forming bright. They were always marked. Either of them. Looking like they owned each other was just their thing. And today it got to be the boy in the blue hat.

The hand stroking flat against his crotch drew a moan from said boy. Quiet surprisingly. The silence of it didn't last for long. Fly came open, silly space textured boxers being dug into to find him and the volume raised.

"FUCK."

Tweek bit into his neck, spooked by the loud noise in his ear. Loud noise when they were in a hallway by classrooms filled with students and here Tweek was by his locker, cock in hand. Craig couldn't give him a moment to not be scared for his very life.

"D-Dude—shut up," he tried whispering, pulling away to come face to face with the boy again. "Keep it down?"

"Trying." Liar. Not trying hard enough. As long pale fingers tugged at his erection, Craig's knees caved in, a gasp escaping and that smile was a permanent feature on his face. The hand in his hair was pulling hard enough to tug it out but the look racing through blue eyes was more alarming. "How are you doing?"

"Sh-"

"Do you want to do it here?" Craig's voice was starting to hitch. Like his body was telling him to shut up but he kept refusing to obey it. "I do."

Light brows furrowed and Tweek looked into Craig's flustered face. Resisting the urge to glance down the hallway, he simply kissed the boy again. No words followed just a hand coming up to wet fingers. An excited look crossed the teen against the lockers.

Craig made even locker sex seem dorky. All they needed now was a stupid joke to really get the mood going.

For once, none came, just Craig squirming closer into the palm still firm in his boxers. Other hand came behind to snake down and slip into him. The squirming only got worse, Craig's face going into the crook of a freckled neck with a heavenly sigh. Pressed into a green collar muffled any sounds, which were abundant. They vibrated into Tweek's throat with each hook of his fingers, digging and stretching until the blond could feel Craig twitch against him.

Both hands came up, Tweek staring down at the back of Craig's head. Truffles of black hair stuck out from under his chullo. That hat just never wanted to stay home did it? He could've asked why but didn't get the chance. Yet again.

Craig had found his zipper and was taking no time at all to get it down. Palming what he found, the boy giggled. "That's good."

"Yeah… How are w-we doing this?" He swallowed harshly as his stomach fluttered, the hand traveling up his stomach and back down. Not really sure where it wanted to go. But it sent tingles up Tweek's spine and that was all that mattered. That and Craig turning around, pressing those same hands against the lockers and looking back.

He reached to lower his pants and boxers. "Go at it man."

Tweek couldn't help but chuckle. The smile was twitching on the boy's dark face. He was too excited. It only got worse as he tugged himself out, awkwardly spitting into his palm to make this easier. It wasn't going to be easy but. Whatever worked. Craig wasn't going to wait til they had any way of making that work out.

Craig's fist banged forward as he eased in. The sound of metal vibrated down the hall. It was startling but nobody came to investigate so they could go on. Tweek nuzzled into his neck, murmuring to him, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sure?"

"We don't h-have all day, dude."

There was the smile again. Tweek took this as confirmation and pushed fully in. His face burrowed into the soft chullo, muffling any breathy noises. Wrapping arms around his chest, he gently eased out before thrusting back in. Forming a slow pattern with each movement. Each word falling into the lockers from the noisier of the two. It was all speaking too quickly, moaning too loudly. And volume increased as speed did.

Craig bucked back, giving a sharp whimper. "Ffffuck dude. Th-That's nice —perfect. T-That's peeeeeerfect—" Tweek returned his hand to the confines of freeing boxers, a firm hold on his cock causing knees to buckle inwards. "JESUS—Jesusjesusfuckchrist- I lo-love when you do that, babe."

"That's nice b-but," Tweek hissed hurriedly, not wanting to speak for long in case he was heard. Not that anyone could hear him over the way Craig was starting to practically announcing to the entire school what was going on. Honestly he could appreciate and even bask in the commentary if they were alone in a bedroom together. But they weren't. Oh God, were they not. "You don't have to—hah—tell me. Please d-don't—stop talking. Please s…stop talking?"

It all went in vain. He could feel Craig tightening around him. Each thrust was digger deeper and bringing out more whines. A hand was stroking the wrist in his pants. He couldn't even place more kisses on his neck — that'd just get them caught for sure.

All of this pointed towards one thing though. And that thing was a delightful relief coming up soon.

"D-Don't be shy, man—m-maybe faster. Quicken it up—g-get me there. Get me there, Tweek."

He dearly needed that mouth to shut up. Hopefully soon it would. The stroking hand gave a tight squeeze, causing Craig to push back against him almost perfectly. Tweek dug deeper into his neck to keep down his own groans.

Despite how utterly frightening this all was, it was amazing. Utterly amazing.

A huff sounded, Craig jerking at his wrist. No words needed to be said to tell the blond why. Fingers returned to ghosting over a practically throbbing erection. On the noirette's end, a hand grasped Tweek's hip, edging him forward.

"R-Right—right there—" He could hear teeth clenching. The satisfaction of a screamed climax wasn't happening. Probably for the best. Classes had to be almost ready to get out and that would definitely attract attention. All he needed was a stomach tightening under his hand, the boy arching against the lockers and giving an almost squeaked sound against his teeth.

Something sticky oozed over Tweek's palm and Craig relaxed. Only noises were hitches of breathe as the blond started slowing, riding out his orgasm until Tweek had his.

A heavenly sigh sounded as he did, from both ends. And at the most optimal of times. The school bell sounded, giving them just enough time to zip up before they weren't alone in the hallways. Tweek grabbed his backpack, wobbling almost into his locker.

"That's my job, you know?"

Tweek glanced at his boyfriend. "Hm?"

Craig flashed a toothy grin. "Walking like I just got fucked."

"Oh ha ha."

Craig started giggling as Tweek first punched his shoulder, then took him into his arms, starting a less than easy walk to the parking lot. "Maybe later then."

"It is the weekend."

"Horndog."

"Amateur."


End file.
